


supernova

by teddyaltmeme



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Losers club - Freeform, M/M, hollywood!au I guess?? idk, richie rlly do be craving attention, stanley uris is HOT and PERFECT, stans like book stan not movie stan btw bc he’s better and I will fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyaltmeme/pseuds/teddyaltmeme
Summary: ‘I’m a comedian,’ Richie grins, he wants to impress Stan, and with a waggle of his eyebrows he adds; ‘well- I guess you could say actor,’‘Could say?’ Stan, looking somewhat skeptical, let’s out a little laugh.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> right ok i started this bc i was thinking abt how ansel elgort in goldfinch has like YA Stan vibes and then i was listening to Supernova and i was like OH STOZIER AU VIBES 
> 
> not sure how i feel abt it yet but if u want me to keep goin lmk!!!!

Things have been weird ever since Richie signed onto this movie. It’s a good weird though, he thinks. Richie’s never really considered himself an actor, sure, he’s been in things before- on tv- but he would consider himself a comedian before he’d ever an actor. 

It’s this big budget horror-comedy about a summer camp and some cult shit. A little played out, he thinks, but it’s written by the best selling horror novelist in the whole of North America and it’s good. It’s what it’s supposed to be. Bill Denbrough’s good at that; he’s good at taking shit that’s over done and tacky and making it better than it has any right to be.

Richie’s playing the lead.

Richie likes the people he’s met here. Bill is charming- despite, or because of, his stutter. He’s handsome, tall, and confident in a sort of bashful way that Richie appreciates. 

Then there’s Beverly, who does wardrobe. She’s perfect and Richie’s 100% sure he’s in love with her, like, platonically.  Beverly’s boyfriend, Ben, who’s the set designer and probably the gentlest person Richie’s ever met. Mike, who’s one of his co-stars and, in spite of his general Largeness, extremely shy and soft.  
Lastly, Eddie. Richie’s scared shitless of Eddie if he’s being honest, which is funny because Eddie is, aesthetically, the least threatening person he could possibly imagine. He’s tiny, he has a baby face, big brown eyes, nose freckles, and he wears the smallest shorts Richie has ever seen. He’s adorable, really, but he has a temper. Richie’s not entirely sure what his job title is but it involves making sure none of them die and a lot of yelling. Richie thinks he’s great. 

So, he’s looking forward to going to set today. More importantly, at least right now, he’s looking forward to getting a fucking coffee. 

The guy in front of him in the line is insanely pretty and it’s kind of bugging Richie. He’s tall, elegant, and everything Richie isn’t.   
He looks like the kind of posh fuck who’d give you nothing but backhanded comments and condescending looks- who’d laugh at you behind your back with his trust-fund friends.  
At the same time though, he looks kind. Maybe it’s the beige knit jumper over his white shirt or the way his jet black hair is a perfectly styled but still soft-looking. Maybe it’s his old man glasses; round, tortoiseshell with gold accents.

It’s bugging him because he wants to ask for his number but he’s sure it wouldn’t work. Richie’s not ugly, but he’s not hot enough to make him worth taking a chance on, and he’s clumsy when he tries to flirt. 

Richie considers himself more of a sleeper hit; the kind of guy that worms his way into your heart with his semi-obnoxious but ultimately endearing personality and his sort-of-good looks. The kind of guy that you know for a while and then wake up and think ‘fuck, I like Richie’, y’know. 

‘Can I help you?’ Someone asks him, which is weird because he’s not at the front of the line and- oh. It’s the guy.

‘Sorry- I... what?’ Richie fumbles, caught off guard.

‘You’ve been staring at me for a while now,’ He doesn’t sound mad. He doesn’t sound anything, really. But his voice is low and pleasant, the kind of voice you would expect from someone who looks like him. 

‘Uh, yeah,’ It’s now or never, Tozier, ‘I don’t know you’re just really hot- would you wanna go out with me sometime maybe?’

‘I’m only here a couple of weeks,’ Very matter-of-fact. 

‘Ah, it’s fine-‘

‘No,’ the guy cuts him off, ‘I’ll go, it’s just, it’d have to be soon,’ 

‘Shit, man, cool,’ Richie says with a laugh, entirely unsure how that worked, ‘names Richie Tozier, by the way,’

‘Stanley Uris,’ The guy offers, along with a smile and a handshake. He clearly doesn’t recognise Richie, which he’s sort of glad for, because he’s sick of people who only want to be near him cause he’s famous, but it also kind of hurts thanks to his undying need to be known and loved by everyone on the fucking planet. Stanley’s hand is warm- and soft, it makes Richie’s pulse do a weird thing. 

In the end Richie leaves the coffee shop with a caramel macchiato that’s 90% sugar and plans to meet Stanley for dinner at 7pm. Nothing special, just a diner Richie frequents.

—————

‘So, why’re you here anyway?’ Richie asks as Stan takes a sip of his water.

‘Work-‘ Stan says with a little nod, ‘I’m an accountant, my firm is opening a branch here and they needed me to step in as manager while they found someone permanent.’ 

‘Wait, fuck, you’re an accountant?’ Richie snorts, ‘No fuckin’ way, you’re too hot to be an accountant!’ 

‘Yeah, I like numbers,’ Stan doesn’t blush but his smile is a kinda self-conscious, ‘What do you do?’

‘I’m a comedian,’ Richie grins, he wants to impress Stan, and with a waggle of his eyebrows he adds; ‘well- I guess you could say actor,’

‘Could say?’ Stan, looking somewhat skeptical, let’s out a little laugh.

‘I mean I’m on TV,’ Richie jokingly brags, ‘and I’m starring in a Hollywood Blockbuster!’

‘Really?’ Stan asks, then changes his mind, ‘Y’know what, I think I can believe that.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘What it means,’

‘Touché,’ Richie pouts, but he’s too curious not to ask; ‘So, you’ve never seen anything I’ve been in?’ 

‘I only really watch Horror,’ That, Richie had not expected. Drama would’ve been Richie’s guess, Stan seems the type for that, but Horror? No. 

‘Well you’re in luck, Stan the Man,’ Richie leans back on his seat, ‘For my new movie is scary as shit!’ 

‘What, are you the monster?’

‘OUCH,’ Richie clutches his shirt where it lays over his heart, ‘no, I’m the dashing and heroic lead,’ 

‘Sure you are,’ Stan teases.

‘Shut up, I’m perfect main character material,’ Richie retorts, ‘It’s written by Bill Denbrough, though, y’know the scary story guy.’

‘I love his books.’

‘Mmhmm, wanna know why his endings are so shit?’

‘Sure,’ Stan laughs, short and sharp, taken aback by Richie’s blatant criticism.

‘His brother got killed but some fuckin’ psycho clown when Bill was like 11,’ He remembers when Eddie told him this, how he’d told him never to bring it up if he wanted Bill to like him, ‘Can’t figure out how to write a happy ending anymore.’ 

For a second Stan looks like he’s about to say something proper, but he settles on ‘oh’ and follows up with; ‘Wait the new Denbrough movie, right? I think I know someone working on that,’ 

‘Shit, who?’

‘Eddie Kaspbrak’

‘No chance, man, no fucking way,’ Richie feels like he’s joking but he knows he’s not, why would he be? ‘How the fuck do you know Eds?’

‘Uni roommates,’ Stan shrugs, ‘We’re friends, I guess, but he moved here and I moved to Georgia and we weren’t that kind of close.’

‘I get it,’ He does, he knows what Stan means; they’re the kind of friends who stay in touch by liking each others insta posts and not ever talking. He doesn’t really know what to say next though, so he jokes, ‘I wouldn’t want to stay in touch with him either.’ 

‘Is he still tiny?’ Stan smiles, fond, like he’s trying to remember what it was like to know Eddie.

‘Fucking miniature.’

‘And loud?’ 

‘Like an air raid siren,’ Richie can’t help but laugh.

‘Well, tell him I said hi.’

—————

Richie does. Mostly because he wants Eddie to tell him more about what Stan is like- or was like, whatever. Eddie seems to think Richie’s fucking with him at first, which is stupid because he clearly remembers who Stan is and why would Richie know Stan if he hadn’t met him. Eventually he relents though, after Richie practically begs Eddie to tell him something. 

‘He’s a weirdo, Rich, I mean he’s lovely, but he’s weird,’ Eddie sighs, eyes on his work rather than Richie, ‘and confusing.’ 

‘Weird how?’ 

‘He has OCD, not that that’s weird but-‘ Eddie stops himself for a second, ‘but you’re you, Richie, and I don’t know if he can cope with that for longer than two hours.’ 

Oh.

‘What’s weird then?’ Richie pushes, ignoring Eddie’s comment.

‘He’s just a weird guy,’ Eddie shrugs again, ‘I never understood him, his head works funny,’ 

‘Wh-‘

‘He’s like a very young, very handsome old man- but also at the same time like those creepy kids you get in horror movies,’ Eddie rambles, too fast as usual, ‘Like he’s obsessed with birdwatching, which, why? Also he says ridiculously funny shit but I don’t know if he ever means too, because does he even have a sense of humour? He laughs at his own jokes sometimes but the jokes don’t make sense I swear, fuck, one time I was telling him about the time I broke my arm and he goes ‘Kookie, Kookie, lend me your bones,’ and I’m like ‘huh, what’ and that just sends him-‘ 

‘Sounds perfect,’ 

‘Richie,’ Eddie smiles, but it seems sad- wistful, really, ‘look, just don’t get hurt, okay?’ 

‘Aren’t you supposed to tell me not to hurt him?’ Richie laughs, but it’s more genuine than a joke.

‘That’s not easy,’ Richie thinks there’s a history behind Eddie’s reaction that he’ll probably never be privy to, ‘Trust me.’ 

Eddie’s words seem to contradict and recontextualize Stan’s.  We weren’t that kind of close . Richie doesn’t get it anymore. Or maybe he does. 

‘He’s a good person, he is,’ Eddie reaffirms, ‘but- but just don’t get too invested, because-‘

‘Because?’ Whatever it is is on the tip of Eddie’s tongue, and Richie desperately wants it to drop.

‘Because he’s leaving, isn’t he?’ 


End file.
